


Sweet Nothings

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Gabriel Loves Candy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an anonymous Supernatural Kink tumblr prompt July '15 -  "Opening day for Gabriel's Candy store and there's a celebration in full swing. Gabriel's running around like a mad man, trying to keep everything going and everyone happy, having a good time. And then he meets Sam. Romance and fluff commence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cas!  What do you think?"  Gabriel had just finished putting the finishing touches on the opening day banner for his new candy shop, Heavenly Sweets.  

"Looks great, Gabe.   _Everything_  looks great.  I'm so happy for you.  Three more days until the big opening!  How are you feeling?" Castiel asked.

"Nervous," Gabriel admitted. "I have so many follow-up calls to make before the opening day celebration: the caterer, the entertainment, the cake... everything has been one headache after another.  But it's going to be so worth it! 

Cas smiled.  "Well let me know what else I can do to help," he said, as he stapled another treat bag closed. "I'm just about finished with the party favors."  

  
"I think that's about all you can do for now," Gabe said, running through his mental checklist. "I just have phone calls to make and then setup."

Castiel nodded.  "Well Dean and I will be here early to help you set up on Saturday. If you think of anything else you need before then, just give me a call."

"Cas, you're the best brother ever.  You've been such a huge help with all of this.  Oh, and thank Dean too for offering to pick up the cake."

"Don't be too quick to thank him.  I had to bribe him, you know.  I special-ordered a cherry pie for him to take home," Cas grimaced.  He stapled the last treat bag and arranged them all neatly in a box. 

Gabe laughed.  "Well regardless, I appreciate it.  Speak of the devil, your ride's here," he nodded at the black Impala that had pulled up outside the shop.  

Cas nodded and picked up his coat.  "Alright.  Then I guess I'll head out.  See you Saturday unless you call earlier!"

"Thanks again, Cas."  Gabe gave him a quick hug and a pat on the back.

Gabriel took a look around the store -  _his_  store. It was still kind of hard to believe.  He'd wanted to own a candy store for as long as he could remember, and suddenly here it was.  He sighed happily, looking at the rows of glass jars and bulk bins of brightly-colored candies. Then came the section of chocolate bars, and a section of imported candy.  He'd even had a local chocolatier make a house line of candy bars with the shop's name on the label and they were beautifully displayed by each register. The decor was cheerful and nostalgic and it was everything he ever wanted. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dean," Cas said softly, nudging him with his elbow.  

"M'sleeping, Cas," Dean groaned, pulling the blanket up higher around his face.

"I know you are, that's the problem," Cas laughed.  "It's 8:00.  We've gotta go help Gabe set up."

"Right... let me sleep ten more minutes and I'll make you breakfast."  He guided Cas onto his side and wrapped an arm around his waist before planting a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

Cas couldn't resist that sort of offer. "Ten minutes," he agreed.

True to his word, Dean crawled out of bed ten minutes later.  He stretched and yawned as he began to get dressed. "Been downstairs yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Just wondered if Sam's up.  If he is, maybe he can give us a hand today too," Dean said, shrugging a snug black t-shirt down over his shoulders. 

   
"Dean?"  a voice suddenly called up the stairs. "I made breakfast if you guys are hungry."

"Yessss," Dean grinned at Cas.  "Got to sleep in  _and_  I don't have to make breakfast.  It's gonna be a good day."  He leaned forward and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips.

Cas shook his head. "Lucky bastard."

  
"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said, sitting down to a big breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and fresh fruit.  He loved when Sam cooked. 

"No problem.  I was up early," he said nonchalantly. 

"You got any plans today?" 

Sam poured himself another cup of coffee. "Not really?  Why?"  

"Cas's brother has that store opening today.  Any chance you want to come give us a hand setting up?"

Sam shrugged.  "Sure.  I've got nothing going on."


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

The party didn't start until one o'clock,  but Gabriel was already in a frenzy.  The caterers had arrived and he had led them to his adjoining apartment upstairs to start setting up in the kitchen.  As they started flitting back and forth, cooking and preparing, Gabe was suddenly glad he'd let Cas talk him into keeping this simple.  "It's a candy store opening, not a wedding," he had said, which made Gabriel laugh.

It was true that Gabriel's tastes could be a little extravagant - he was more 'filet mignon' than 'hamburgers'.  Alas, Castiel had talked him into a simple backyard-barbecue-style picnic.   It just made sense; he had plenty of folding chairs to assemble on the lawn, and picnic food would be easier to eat without having to set up tables.  So Gabe agreed to the hamburgers and hot dogs that Cas suggested, but he was also bringing in one of the best barbecue joints in the state to do chicken and ribs.  Hey, he could compromise.  Besides, 'backyard barbecue' was actually perfect for the homey nostalgic feel he was going for.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly tore Gabriel from his thoughts.

"Cas!  Ohhh I'm glad to see you.  I'm a wreck!" Gabriel laughed.

Cas smiled, "Everything's going to be fine, Gabe.  I brought extra help too, Dean's brother, Sam.  They're already setting up the chairs outside.  Where do you want me?"

"Nice of him to help!  I'll have to say thanks later. Right now we still need to blow up balloons, decorate, set up the food table and the cake table... and that's just the beginning.  Take your pick," Gabe grinned.

"Got it.  I'll start the balloons and decorating.  When the guys are done I'll have them start on the tables.  I think that must be one of the bands," he cocked his head toward the window. "Go.  And stop worrying."

"You're the best, Cas,"  Gabriel said thankfully, and headed off to greet the entertainment.  Gabe had hired two bands to play, a local favorite and some quasi-popular indie rock band that Dean had suggested.  He and Dean had never been that close, but he had to admit the guy had good taste in music.  He hazarded a glance toward the lawn, noting that the chairs and tables were already set up.   He breathed a quick sigh of relief and guided the band and their crew to the spot where their makeshift stage and plugins would be.   
  
By the time he got back inside, Cas and Dean had the place decorated - streamers, balloons, banners, everything was in place.  They'd even blown up extra helium balloons to hand out to the kids. Gabriel grinned and did his best to wrap them both in a giant bear hug. "Thank you, guys," he gushed. "I can't believe this is finally happening."     
  
Cas grinned a huge toothy grin at him.  "I told you it would.  You worked your ass off to make it happen."   
  
Gabriel just shook his head in disbelief.  "Hey," he suddenly remembered, glancing at Dean.  "Did your brother take off already?  I didn't even get a chance to thank him."  
  
"Nah, he went to get the cake," Dean said.  "I stayed here to help Cas."  
  
"Shit!  The cake!  Right," Gabriel gasped.  "I almost forgot. Ugh!  I hope I'm not forgetting anything else."    
  
"That's it, Gabe.  Everything's ready," Cas said.  "The caterers are ready, food's on the grill, the bands are both here and warming up, everything's set up and decorated.  Anna and Balthazar just got here to run the registers.  As soon as Sam gets back with the cake, we'll be ready.  Sit and take a breather."   
  
Gabriel slumped into the chair behind the register, "I'm exhausted already!"  
  
"That's because you worry too much," Cas teased.  Gabriel shrugged and nodded in agreement.  
  
Cas leaned into Dean's shoulder and Dean wrapped an arm around him.  "Sam better not forget my pie," he said softly, causing both Cas and Gabe to burst out laughing.  "Whaaaat?" he asked, slightly red-faced.   
  
"You and your pie," Gabe laughed.  "Hey, do you guys want anything?"  he gestured around the store. "It's on me."  
  
"Really?" Dean's eyes lit up.   
  
Gabriel grinned and handed him a colorful waxed paper bag.  "Go nuts,  Cas?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just steal some of Dean's," Cas laughed.   
  
Dean glanced over at him, looking rather alarmed.  "I think you'd better get your own."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes.  "See what I put up with?" he said to Gabriel jokingly.  Gabe just smiled and watched Dean getting excited over one candy after another.    
  
"You know that saying about a kid in a candy store, Cas?"  Gabriel ribbed quietly.   
  
"I'm just happy you didn't buy a bakery.  Can you imagine if this was all pie?" Cas groaned.   
  
Gabe smirked.  "Aw, I think it's kind of cute."  
  
"He is, huh?" Cas said, smiling pensively.   
  
Gabe snorted.  "Well I meant the way he acts around food.  But if you're gonna twist my arm, yes, he's pretty adorable too."  
  
"You know, his brother's not bad either," Cas shrugged.  
  
Gabe snorted.  "Cas, don't even think about it.  Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to set me up?"  
  
"Okay, okay! But that wasn't my fault..." Cas laughed, pausing abruptly as Anna and Balthazar walked in. Gabriel greeted them and began going over last-minute instructions.    
  
"Sam's back," Cas said as he saw the front end of the Impala pull up out front of the store. "Dean!  Give me a hand?," he yelled.    
  
Dean pulled himself away from the candy with a tiny huff, but followed Cas out to help with the cake. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
"I was just about to come get you," Sam said, nodding at Dean.  "This thing weighs a ton and it's awkward.  I'm gonna need some help."  
  
Between the three of them, they managed to carry the cake over to the table and carefully unbox it.  The cake was absolutely massive, and every possible inch was painstakingly covered in patterns made of different types of candy.   
  
"Good timing," Dean said, nodding towards the parking lot as the first guests started to arrive. Within minutes, the lot started to fill up and the party was in full swing.    
  
Gabriel was thrilled at the turnout.  The first band was drawing a crowd, people seemed to be loving the food, and sales inside the store were already higher than he expected.  For the moment, all there was left to do was mingle.  Luckily, Gabe was quite the social butterfly, so he began making the rounds.  Most of the neighborhood had come out for the opening; It was a small town and Gabe knew them all, at least as acquaintances.  He was talking to a gentleman named Michael who lived across the street when an incredibly tall shaggy-haired guy caught his eye.  Gabe was sure he'd remember seeing him around.  Who the hell was he?    
  
"Excuse me.  Gabe, we need more ice,"  Dean's voice said, interrupting his conversation and his train of thought.   
  
"You'll have to excuse me, Michael!  I'll be back," Gabe said politely.  "Dean," he said as they started heading upstairs to the kitchen.  "I know just about everyone here except the tall guy.  You know the one I'm talking about?  Can't miss him.  Do you know who he is?"  
  
"I think I've seen him around," Dean said tentatively.  "Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Uh huh..." Dean nodded suspiciously.   
  
"Alright, and I also wondered if he looks as good from the front as he does from the back..." Gabriel laughed.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled.  "Actually..."  
  
"Hey Gabe," Castiel interrupted, walking into the room.  "Do you have extra forks somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec."  He handed two bags of ice to Dean.  "Would you mind taking these back out for me?"  
  
"No problem."   
  
"Okay, forks are behind the counter at the shop.  I left extra silverware and plates under Balthazar's register," he nodded to Cas.   
  
"Got it," Cas said,   
  
Gabe followed Cas back downstairs, deciding he'd better check in on Anna and Balthazar anyway.    
  
"Gabe!  I'm glad you're here!  I need more ones and quarters," Anna said as he walked in the door.   
  
Gabe sighed softly. "Coming right up, Anna."  He trudged to the back office area and opened the safe, pulling out a wad of one dollar bills and a roll of quarters.  He glanced around the office.  The rest of the place might look great, but the office was a disaster.  It doubled as a storeroom and he hadn't yet got all the inventory boxes sorted out yet.  Oh well.  Plenty of time for that later.  He returned to Anna with the money and headed back outside.   
  
Cas was outside mingling now and he was talking to Tall Guy.  He should _at least_ go introduce himself to the mystery guest, Gabriel reasoned.  It was the polite thing to do.  This was the perfect opportunity to say hello. Never mind that he mostly just wanted to finally see the guy's face.  He started heading toward Cas when someone caught his arm.   
  
"Gabriel, the food is fantastic!  And the band... great party!"  Gabe smiled at Bobby Singer who was flashing him a thumbs up.  He didn't know Bobby that well, but he ran a local salvage shop up the road.    
  
"Thanks so much for coming!" Gabriel gushed.  "So glad you like the food.  Did you try the ribs?  They're incredible," he said, his eyes locked on the tall guy again who had just turned around and...  _holy shit._ He looked even better from the front, Gabriel decided.   
  
"I'll try that next," Bobby promised.   He nodded and headed off to the food table.   
  
Determined now, Gabriel started walking faster towards them, only to stop abruptly as he heard a child's scream.  He turned around to see a mom fussing over her daughter who had just fallen and skinned her knee in the parking lot.  Gabe sprung into action, grabbing a handful of napkins.   
  
"Hi, I'm Gabriel.  I own this candy store," he introduced himself to the little girl as he handed mom the napkins to dab the blood from her knee.  "What's your name?"  
  
"Emma," she whimpered.    
  
"Hi Emma.  Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
She shook her head 'no', as her little lip quivered in a sob.   
  
"Tell you what.  I'll go get a Band-Aid and some stuff to clean up your knee.  Then you and mom can come with me and pick something you'd like from the store, okay?"  
  
Emma perked up considerably.    
  
"Stay right here."  Gabriel ran back up the stairs and grabbed the first aid kit from his bathroom.  He patched up Emma's knee and they went to pick out some candy.  He sent her off with some Swedish Fish, a Milky Way, a pink balloon, and a wide smile.  He was already exhausted but seeing Emma's smile as she poured over the candy selections was a fantastic pick-me-up.   
  
Once again, Gabe headed back outside only to hear his name being called.  He spun around abruptly in the direction of the noise and smacked right into Tall Guy, knocking himself to the ground. Gabriel scrambled to to stand as Tall Guy bent over and reached down his hand to help him up.    
  
"Oh god, are you okay?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeeeah," Gabriel drawled, staring at the stranger's strikingly light green eyes.  "Just embarrassed," he laughed.   
  
"Don't be," he smiled, pulling Gabe to his feet.  Holy shit, he was taller up close, Gabe observed.   Tall Guy must have towered a good 9-10 inches over him.  
  
"I um, I'm Gabriel.  I don't think we've met," he said, sticking his hand out.  
  
"Oh!  So  _you're_  Gabriel!  So nice to finally meet you.  I'm Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
"Y...you're Sam Winchester?" Gabriel stuttered.  _Am I stuttering?  What the hell is wrong with me?_   Gabe thought. He was never one to get nervous talking to people, but he was strangely intimidated looking up at the beautiful mountain of a man standing in front of him.   
  
Sam nodded and smiled, amused at Gabriel's nervous demeanor.  "Soooo... great turnout, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Gabriel said absently, still reeling from that huge dimpled smile.  He cleared his throat and shook his head berating himself to snap out of it.  "Oh hey, thanks for helping set up this morning. That was really nice of you.  And thanks for coming," Gabe said, scrambling for some casual conversation.  
  
"No problem.  I didn't have anything going on today.  Glad I came, this is a great party!"  He clapped a hand to Gabe's shoulder and smiled again, lingering just a little too long.  Gabe actually blushed as he felt his stomach flip.   
  
"Gabriel!" The voice that had been calling him yelled again.  It was Cas. "Hey Balthazar needs change at the register," he said as he drew in closer.  "I see you've met Sam," he said nonchalantly, flashing a covert wink at Gabe.  
  
"Uh, yeah.  Sam, will you excuse me?" Gabe sighed.   
  
"Yeah, of course!  I'm going to go watch the band for a while.  Maybe we can talk later?"    
  
"Sure."   
  
Sam flashed that winning grin at him again and headed off toward the lawn.   
  
  
" _That's_  Sam?  Dean's brother?" Gabriel sputtered as Cas followed him to the shop's office.    
  
"Can I say 'I told you so' yet?" Cas laughed.  "Totally your type too.  By which, I mean, nothing at all like you  Nerdy, bookish guy.  Health nut.  Kind of introverted and sensitive..."   
  
" _Totally_  my type.  I'm a sucker for sensitive nerdy guys.  Opposites attract I guess, huh?  Too bad I'm too busy to talk to him," he mumbled.  
  
  
Gabriel returned with the change for Balthazar only to see Sam standing by the register. "I thought you were going to watch the band?"   
  
"I did, but I guess I caught the last song.  They're setting up for the next band now, sooo... I thought I'd come check out the store?"  Sam said awkwardly.  
  
Gabe grinned. "Well then.  Let me show you around.  What's your favorite candy?  I'm sure I have it in stock!"   
  
Sam bit his lip and smiled shyly. "Um.  I don't know."   
  
"Ohhh that's right.  Cas told me you were a health nut. You're probably not a big candy guy, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Sam admitted.   
  
"Sam, you're breakin' my heart here!  C'mon, what was your favorite candy as a kid then?" Gabriel prodded.   
  
"Let me think... they used to make these long red licorice ropes.  They were like three feet long and I thought that was so awesome," he laughed.  "And Zots.  Do you remember Zots?  I don't think they make either of them anymore."  
  
Gabe grinned and picked up a waxed paper bag. "Ye of little faith.  They  _do_  still make them and I happen to have them both!"  
  
"Seriously?"  Sam's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, and  _that_ , Gabriel reminded himself, was why he wanted a candy store.  Everyone had a favorite, something that brought back childhood memories. And when they found it again, it was like a little moment of bliss.  
  
"Super Ropes!" Gabe said, handing Sam two long licorice ropes.    
  
"That's them!  Holy shit," Sam grinned.    
  
"And every flavor of Zots they make!  Never tried them myself," Gabriel said, loading up a bag.  "They're sour inside, right?"  
  
"Yup.  Sour and fizzy."  
  
"I never caught on to the sour candy craze," Gabe admitted.  "I love the sickeningly sweet stuff myself."  
  
"You should at least try one," Sam said.  "For the experience if nothing else.  The fizzing is weird!"  
  
Gabe laughed.  "Alright.  Twist my arm, why don't ya."  He handed Sam a strip and unwrapped one for himself, and Sam excitedly popped one in his mouth.     
  
Sam watched his reaction expectantly.  "You know, this part isn't bad.  Grape candy I can do... oh god, wait.  Ugh!"    
  
"Awesome, right?" Sam laughed, watching Gabe make pained sour faces.   
  
"I feel like I'm foaming at the mouth!"  he laughed. "You  _like_  these?"  Gabe chewed and swallowed the rest, sticking his tongue out at the end.  
  
Sam nodded enthusiastically and grinned.  "Alright, what's  _your_  favorite?"  
  
"So hard to choose..." Gabriel mused, "but my favorite is probably Blow Pops. I'm always sucking on something."   As soon as the phrase came out of his mouth, Gabe regretted how dirty it sounded. It did not go undetected by Sam, who burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh reeeeally?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"I didn't mean that the way it sounded!" Gabriel blushed.   _Really?  Blushing, Gabe?_   he admonished himself _._   Usually he was painfully forward in his flirtations, but damn, if Sam didn't give him butterflies.  "Anyway..."  
  
"I forgot about Blow Pops!"  Sam said, gracefully changing the subject.  "I used to love those!  The cherry ones especially."  
  
"Me too!" Gabe said, gleefully throwing a handful into the bag.  "Oh, and you  _definitely_  need one of these," he teased, pulling out a candy necklace and stretching it.   
  
Sam laughed and let him slide the necklace over his head. "Okay, but only if you're wearing one too!"  Gabe grinned and let Sam put a necklace on him.   
  
"You know, when I was a kid, I was convinced the blue ones tasted the best," Gabe said.   
  
"Oh yeah?  I don't remember.  I'd have to taste them again," Sam said softly, leaning over the counter and inching in closer to him. For a brief moment, Gabe thought Sam was going to kiss him, but he felt Sam's nose gently brush against his neck as he took a nibble of his candy necklace. Gabe let out a little gasp at how ridiculously intimate it felt.    
  
Sam pulled back and blushed.  "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."   
  
"Don't apologize..." Gabe started, a little breathlessly.  
  
"Gabe!"  a voice called, effectively breaking up the moment.  "I need ones again!"  _Dammit, Anna!_ At just about the same time,  Dean popped in looking for Sam.   
  
"C'mon, dude. You're missing the band," Dean urged.   
  
Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled ruefully. "If you want to stick around after the party, maybe we can go for coffee or something?"  
  
"I'd like that," Sam smiled, taking the bag of candy as Gabriel thrust it into his hand.   
  
"Gabe!" Anna yelled again. Gabe sighed and headed for the office.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you doin', Gabe?"  Dean asked as he walked into the candy store with Sam not far behind him. It was a few hours later and the party was finally starting to wind down.  Gabriel felt dead on his feet.

" _So_ happy, but  _so_ damn tired," Gabe laughed. "I'm ready for a shower and bed."  

"I bet. You haven't stopped running all night," Dean observed.  
  
Gabe nodded.  "One more hour...  Hey Sam," he nodded as Sam drew closer.  He grinned as he noticed Sam still wearing his candy necklace.  
  
"Hey.  I didn't get a chance to say thanks for the candy," Sam said sheepishly.  "Things got so crazy."  
  
"You're welcome.  Yeah, it's been chaos, huh?," Gabe sighed.  "I haven't even had time to eat today."  
  
"Are you kidding?  It's seven o'clock!" Sam exclaimed.  "You've got to eat! Dean and Cas can play host for a few minutes while you eat, right Dean?"    
  
"Of course.  Go eat something, Gabe. Sheesh."  
  
"Come on," Sam grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.  "I'm ready for round two anyway," he winked.  The bands had finished up long ago, but people were still talking and eating and generally having a good time. Gabe breathed in deeply as they approached the food.  He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he got a whiff of the barbecue, but suddenly his mouth was watering.  He looked longingly at the ribs, but thought twice about eating such messy food in front of Sam.  At least not the first time he met the guy.  
  
"Did you try the ribs?  They're amazing," Sam said, maneuvering a small slab onto Gabe's plate.   
  
"Not today.  Had 'em before though.  They're the best, right?"  He smiled as Sam put some on his plate too, then continued to rave over the food and load up both of their plates.   Gabe grabbed a stack of napkins and followed Sam's lead, each grabbing a chair and moving it to the far corner of the lawn.   
  
"So," Sam said as he finished his ribs, "Does Dean and Cas's lovey-dovey shit nauseate you as often as it does me?"   He laughed.  They had spent the last half hour eating and talking with surprisingly no interruptions.  
  
"Oh god, all the time," Gabe chuckled.  "They're so sickeningly sweet.  I have to admit, they're cute though."  
  
"Yeah," Sam smiled. "They're good for each other. Dean has settled down so much since he met Cas."  
  
Gabe nodded thoughtfully.  "You should have met Cas before.  He was so damn uptight.  Dean's really pulled him out of his shell."  
  
Sam began methodically sucking the barbecue sauce off his fingers, and Gabe tried hard not to notice as his mind unintentionally went to dirty places.  Sam glanced up and squinted his eyes suspiciously while flashing him a sloppy grin.  "What was that look for?" he asked  
  
"What look?" Gabe asked nervously, feeling his face turn red.  
  
"Uh huh," Sam said teasingly, sucking his index finger back into his mouth.   
  
Gabe cleared his throat, "Anyway..." he looked away quickly and Sam burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who's always sucking on something," Sam winked.  "Wanna do this hand?"  He wiggled his messy fingers at Gabe.   
  
"Oh shut up," Gabe laughed, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I guess that's a 'no' then?" Sam teased.   
  
"Don't tempt me, Sam."  
  
Sam bit his lip and smiled, then tentatively pressed a finger to Gabe's lips. Gabe locked his eyes on Sam's as he gently licked his finger before sliding it deep into his mouth. He sucked gently then slid it in and out a few times before pulling away.  
  
The look on Sam's face was priceless, Gabe thought.  Flushed cheeks, mouth slightly parted in awe, and a sudden, unmistakable look of lust in his eyes. It was making him feel pretty lusty himself.  
  
"By the way," Gabe teased.  "I think you still owe me a bite of your necklace."  
  
"So take it," Sam said softly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel wasn't entirely sure how they got from the lawn to the office, but next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around Sam's waist.  He was already embarrassingly hard, making an unsightly tent of his pants. 

"Oh god, Sam," he moaned as Sam's tongue licked hungrily into his mouth.

"Gabe..." Sam mumbled, thrusting his hips gently upward.  "This is not something... I usually do... when I first meet someone..." he grunted in between kisses. 

"Me neither," Gabe rasped. "But please don't stop."  
  
Sam smiled and nipped at his bottom lip playfully before sliding his hands under his thighs and picking him up.  Since the inventory was taking up all of the available floor space, he lay him back on a pallet of boxes and continued kissing and thrusting and teasing until Gabe moaned loudly, "Ohh Sam, we gotta stop.  I'm gonna come."  
  
"That's the point," Sam teased. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, nibbling a trail up his neck.   
  
"Not really," Gabe squeaked, winding his fingers tightly into Sam's hair.   
  
"Good. Then come with me already," Sam smirked, pressing his lips to Gabe's in a deep kiss to quiet the little moans coming out of their mouths.    
  
Gabe's head dropped back as he yelled and arched into Sam one last time and lay there panting hard.    
  
Sam grinned and pressed their foreheads together. "Hi," he said softly, giggling.   
  
Gabe burst out laughing. "Uh... hi,"

They lay there a few minutes giggling and trying to catch their breath.     
  
"So that was... interesting," Gabe managed, laughing again.  He pressed a hand to his face in embarrassment.  
  
"Interesting?" Sam said in mock-offense.  "'Oh, I made out with Sam Winchester.  It was...  _interesting_ '".  He grinned and helped Gabriel up off the slightly crushed boxes.    
  
"I meant interesting in a good way!"  Gabe was aware that he was smiling way too hard, but he couldn't seem to stop. "I mean, it's not often one gets dry humped on a pallet of gummy bears by a guy he just met a few hours ago."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes playfully and bent down to give him a proper kiss, deep and chaste, and Gabe wrapped his arms around his neck. He smiled shyly as they pulled away.   
  
"I uh... I don't know how to segue from this," Gabriel laughed.  "Does this mean the date is over?"  
  
"Nah.  But the party is.  It's after eight, and you promised me coffee," he winked.  "Well, after we clean up, of course," he grimaced, glancing down at his lap.  
  
"You're right," Gabe said. "I feel like we did everything backwards.  Kinda like having dessert first," he laughed.   
  
Sam nodded.  "Yeah, and it's been a really long time since I've even _had_ dessert," he teased. "Somethin' about you, Gabe..."  
  
  
They strolled out of the office a few minutes later as casually as possible, but still managed to get a few questioning glances from Cas and Dean.     
  
"Should we tell Gabe he has a gummy bear stuck to his ass?" Dean said quietly.  
  
"Nah," said Cas.  "He'll figure it out."


End file.
